DEDICATED TO INUYASHA
by FANIME
Summary: This is a poetry Fanfic, I did not make these up but I did alter them a little. They are sad,funny,romantic,and evil peoms that has somthing to do with "Inuyasha"
1. My Name Is Shippo

**My name is Shippo**

My name is **Shippo**  
I am **three**,  
My eyes are **swollen**  
I cannot **see**,  
I must be **stupid  
**I must be **bad**,  
What else could have **made**  
My father so **mad**?  
I wish I were **better**  
I wish I weren't **ugly**,  
Then maybe my **mother**  
Would still want to hug **me**.  
I cant do a **wrong**  
I cant speak at **all  
**Or else im locked **up  
**All day **long.  
**When im awake im all **alone  
**The house is **dark  
**My folks arent **home  
**When my mother does come **home  
**I'll try and be **nice**,  
So maybe ill just **get  
**One whipping **tonight.  
**I just heard a **car  
**My father is **back  
**From Hanyou's **bar**.  
I hear him **curse  
**My name is **called  
**I press **myself  
**Against the **wall**  
I try to **hide**  
From his evil **eyes**  
Im so afraid **now**  
I'm starting to **cry**  
He finds me **weeping**  
Calls me ugly **words**,  
He says its my **fault**  
He suffers at **work**.  
He slaps and hits **me**  
And yells at me **more**,  
I finally get **free**  
And run to the **door**  
Hes already locked **it**  
And i start to **bawl**,  
He takes me and throws **me**  
Against the hard **wall**  
I fall to the **floor**  
With my bones nearly **broken**,  
And my father **continues**  
With more bad words **spoken**,  
'Im sorry! ', I **scream**  
But its now much to **late**  
His face has been **twisted**  
Into a unimaginable **shape**  
The hurt and the **pain**  
Again and **again**  
O please God, have **mercy**!  
O please let it **end**!  
And he finally **stops**  
And heads for the **door**  
While i lay there **motionless**  
Sprawled on the **floor**  
My name is **Shippo**  
I am **three**,  
Tonight my **father**  
Murdered **me**  
And you can **help**  
Sickens me to the **soul**,  
And if you read **this**  
and dont pass it **on**  
I pray for your **forgivness**  
Because you would have to **be**  
One heartless **person**  
To not be **effected**  
By this **Poem**

"DEDICATED TO SHIPPO"


	2. The Sacred Jewel

**The Sacred Jewel**

**I held the jewel in my fingers  
And then I went to sleep  
The day was warm, and winds were still  
I said, "This I shall keep" **

I woke - and looked at my honest fingers,  
The Jewel was gone  
And now, the fading remembrance  
Is all I own

"DEDICATED TO KIKYO"


	3. When We Two Are Part

**When We Two Are Parted  
**

**When we two parted  
In silence and tears,  
Half demon heart,  
To suffers for years,  
Sorrow grew thy heart is cold,  
Colder than thy kiss;  
Truly that hour foretold  
Sorrow to this.**

The dawn of the morning  
Sank chill on my brow  
It felt like the warning  
Of what I feel now.  
Thy vows are all broken,  
And light is thy fame:  
I hear thy name spoken,  
And share in its shame.

They name thee before me,  
A sound to my ears;  
A shudder comes over me  
Why is so dear?  
They know not I knew thee,  
Who knew thee too well:  
Long, long shall I rue thee  
Too deeply to tell.

In secret we met  
In silence I grieve  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee?  
With silence and tears. 

**"DEDICATED TO INUYASHA AND KIKYO"**


	4. Her Voice

**Her Voice **

**The wild bee reels from bough to bough  
With his furry coat and his gauzy wing,  
Now in a lily-cup, and now  
Setting a jacinth bell a-swing,  
In his wandering;  
Sit closer love: it was here I trow  
I made that vow,  
Swore that our two lives should be like one  
As long as the sea-gull loved the sea,  
As long as the sunflower sought the sun,-  
It shall be, I said, for eternity  
'Forever you and me!  
Dear friend, those times are over and done;  
Love's web is spun.  
Look upward where the sacred trees  
Sway and sway in the summer air,  
Here in the valley never a breeze  
Scatters the thistledown, but there  
Great winds blow fair  
From the mighty murmuring mystical seas,  
And the wave-lashed leas.  
Look upward where the white gull screams,  
What does it see that we do not see?  
Is that a star? or the lamp that gleams  
On some outward voyaging argosy,  
Ah! can it be  
We have lived our lives in a land of dreams!  
How sad it seems.  
Sweet, there is nothing left to say  
But this, that love is never lost,  
Keen winter stabs the breasts of May  
Whose crimson roses burst his frost,  
Ships tempest-tossed  
Will find a harbour in some bay,  
And so we may.**

And there is nothing left to do  
But to kiss once again, and part,  
Nay, there is nothing we should rue,  
I have my beauty,-you your Art**,  
Nay, do not start,  
One world was not enough for two  
Like me and you. **

"DEDICATED TO SANGO AND MIROKU"


	5. Heart We Will Forget Him

**Heart We Will Forget Him**

**Heart, we will forget him,  
You and I, tonight!  
You must forget the warmth he gave,  
I will forget the that night.**

When you have done do tell me,  
Then I, my thoughts, will dim.  
Damn! 'this isnt working  
I may still remember him!

"DEDICATED TO KAGOME AND INUYASHA


	6. I Dream Of Ayame With The Light Brown Ha

**I Dream Of Ayame With The Light Brown Hair**

**I dream of Ayame with the light brown hair,  
Singing, like an angel, in the summer air;  
I see her running where the bright streams play,  
Happy as the daisies that dance on her way.  
Many were astonished notes her merry voice would pour,  
Many were the elegant birds that soared over her:  
Oh! I dream of Ayame with the light brown hair,  
Floating, like a angel, in the soft summer air.**

I long for Ayame with the daydawn smile,  
Radiant in gladness, warm with winning guile;  
I hear her melodies, like joys gone by,  
Sighing round my heart over the fond hopes that die:  
Sighing like the night wind and sobbing like the rain,  
Wailing for the lost one that comes not again:  
Oh! I long for Ayame, and my heart bows low,  
Never more to find her where the bright waters flow.

I sigh for Ayame, but her light form strayed  
Far from the fond hearts round her native glade;  
Her smiles have vanished and her sweet songs flown,  
Flitting like the dreams that have cheered us and gone.  
Now the nodding wild flowers may wither on the shore  
While her gentle fingers will cull them no more:  
Oh! I sigh for Ayame with the light brown hair,  
Floating, like a air, on the soft summer air.

**"DEDICATED TO AYAME"**


	7. His Eyes

His Eyes

There was a Young Man whose eyes,  
Were unique as to colour and size;  
When he opened them wide,  
People all turned to his side,  
And stared at him in surprise

"DEDICATED TO INUYASHA"


	8. Abandoned

You abandoned me in this cold, dark world.  
You left me all alone and didnt say a word.  
In this endless storm of tackling winds, blinding lightning, roaring booms of thunder, and stinging rain.  
With me forever feeling this pain.  
You walked with me but left like the other.  
And I'm suppose to call you my brother

You abandoned me in this cold, dark world.  
You were with me for every twist and turn.  
Trust is a lie this all I must learn.  
You said you would always help me.  
Trust comes with a hard fee.  
I trusted you then was abandoned me too.  
Now that I look back that's nothing new.

You abandoned me in this cold, dark world.  
Now I go every day all alone.  
Not a single thing I own.  
I couldn't take it I fell to my knees.  
Another one of lives cold hard fees.  
No more, that is the last time I will fall for this trick called trust.  
All will have good times as well as the bad times but all that is left for me is bad to be had.  
Besides the bad all i have left is this impossible code,  
Because you abandoned me on this cold, dark world.  
When I was only six years old.

"DEDICATED TO INUYASHA"


	9. DEATH

**Neither dread nor hope attend  
A dying demon;  
A man awaits his end  
Dreading and hoping all;  
Many times he died,  
Many times rose again.  
A demon full of evil  
Confronting murderous men  
Casts derision upon  
Supersession of breath;  
He knows his time has come  
Men caused his death. **

**"DEDICATED TO NARAKU"**


	10. Kagome Higurashi

****

**It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Kagome Higurashi;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.**

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Kagome Higurashi;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Kagome Higurashi;  
So that her highborn kingsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a castle  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Kagome Higurashi.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Kagome Higurashi.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Kagome Higurashi;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Kagome Higurashi;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the castle there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea. 

"DEDICATED TO KAGOME"


	11. Sex

Sky is blue  
Water is wet  
I'll make you cum, i'll make you sweat  
Pressed up against my body  
Movin up and down  
Slowly but firmly  
We'll move the ground  
Kissing is a habit  
Fucking is a game  
We get all the pleasure  
She screams my name

"DEDICATED TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME"


	12. Full Moon

Full Moon

Tonight a full moon  
will glow in a still sky -  
a sky at which lovers  
in a thousand places will gaze.

Clouds will paint pictures  
across its surface as the words  
"you're beautiful" are whispered  
against perfumed necks.

Somewhere a blushing  
child will taste his first kiss  
and a couple will lock fingers as  
the light sips from their wine glasses.

For me the same moon  
will appear to taunt me  
with the portrait of a face  
I can only see in its dead surface.

_**DEDICATED TO INUYASHA**_


	13. Child Of Innocence

**Child Of Innocence**

Child of innocence, I miss your sunny days  
We joyously frolicked in extended plays  
Ever since you've left the scene  
The streets are lonely, dark and mean

Child of innocence, return to me now  
With your simple smile show them how  
This world once again can respond to your glance  
And heartbeats flutter to the rhythm of your dance

Child of innocence, your elegance, your beauty  
Beckons me now beyond the call of duty  
Come fly with me far and above  
Over the mountains in the land of love

Child of innocence, messenger of joy  
You've touched my heart without a ploy  
My soul is ablaze with a flagrant fire  
To change the world is my deepest desire.

_**DEDICATED TO SHIPPO**_


End file.
